


Broken

by kidskye084



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidskye084/pseuds/kidskye084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life six year old Skye thought she was broken and that she did something to deserve her past foster families rage. One day she meets Phil and Melinda and they decide enough was enough, they are going to bring her home and prove to her that they are her forever family. Phil and Melinda will change Skye's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fan fic so comments and criticism will be greatly appreciated - hope you all like it :) 
> 
> Warning : Mentions of Child Abuse will be brought up so if this sounds like a trigger then please do not read.
> 
> More chapters to follow but i haven't decided how many to do yet :)

“Stop it! Please… I didn’t mean to look at you… honestly… just stop!” The little girl screamed while cowering in the corner. 

“Well I need to teach you lesson Mary – you’re rude and you’re just trouble! No one else will want a child that’s as broken as you are!” Said Mary Sue Poot’s 6th foster father, Mr Rayburn. “Actually come to think of it… We don’t really want you either. That why tomorrow morning we are sending you back to St Agnes so you can go and pack your stuff… NOW”. The girl ran up the stairs, into the room that had been called hers but they all knew it was the spare room and that she wouldn’t be staying there for long and sat on the bed and cried for the rest of the night. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Mary Sue Poots was dropped back at the orphanage called St Agnes and was greeted by the same words that greeted her everytime she came back… “What did you do this time Mary?”. She felt like screaming at them ‘it wasn’t my fault’ but who would listen to a broken six year old that can’t get a family to keep her. 

Mary returned to her usual bunk on the second floor and just sat. No children came up to her, no one said hello. She had no friends here – actually she doesn’t have any friends anywhere. Maybe she was broken; maybe the whole reason that no one liked her was because she was broken. Her real parents knew she was broken that’s why they left her and didn’t want to look after her. She hadn’t even realized through her own though process she had started crying – sobbing in fact. Still no one came to see her, eventually she cried herself to sleep.

When she woke it was nearly 1pm - that was the time new foster parents were allowed to come and see if there are any children they would like to take home. Mary decided that no one wanted her so she could take a walk around the house and try her best to avoid everyone. She watched all the parents walk through the main door before slipping out and sitting on one of the lower steps.

It wasn’t long until Peter and his friends showed up to take the mickey out her.

“Mary Sue, Mary Sue why is it that you smell like poo?” They all chant.

Mary covered her ears trying to block out their voices

Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

“What’s the matter Mary Poo? Huh? Are you still a cry baby?”

“My name is not M..M..Mary Sue…”

“Its not is it? Well… What is it then?”

“s..s..skye”

At that moment a car pulled up just out side the orphanage and two people practically jumped out the car. 

“I told you we were going to be late Phil” said the lady. She was wearing black trousers and a white suit. Her hair pulled back into a low ponytail with just a small bit of fringe hanging over her face. 

“I’m sorry Mel, I didn’t realize how long we were…” said the man Skye presumed was Phil. He wore a black suit and a sleek blue tie. Skye hadn’t realized why he had stopped until she saw that the lady, presumable named Mel, was staring straight at her and the boy that was still pushing her.

Peter laughed when he caught the sight of Mel and Phil’s disgusted look. “Looks like Mary doesn’t have to even speak for parents to know that she’s no good!” and with one final push Skye is thrown to the floor and Peter and his gang run off laughing and shouting.

Skye huddles herself into a ball and tries to control her breathing. During this Mel and Phil, who had just seen the whole incident, rush over to her and start to speak.

Over the sound of her sobs all she can hear are parts of Phil’s speech. “…okay? …you…pathetic…I wish I could…”. 

At these words Skye jumps up and flattens herself against the nearest wall screaming “I wont do it again! Please… please don’t! don’t hit me….” Her words trail off as she starts to sob again.

Phil didn’t understand what he’d said – he replayed it back in his mind: Hey, are you okay? We just want to help you. He’d said something to Mel at this point but didn’t think that the little girl could hear him. Phil stopped. Skye thought he was talking about her? He had actually to Mel: Those boys are pathetic – picking on a small girl. I wish it could teach them a lesson or two!

Guilt written all over his face he glances at his wife in front of him and as if she could read his mind she said “It’s not your fault, ill talk to her.”

Mel walked over to the wall where Skye was and said calmly and softly “Hi sweetie, my name is Melinda but most people call me May or Mel, what’s yours?”

Skye, at this point, had stopped screaming and just stood looking at the floor in front of her. Her stance was protective as if she was still expecting to be hit. Skye couldn’t decide whether she was in danger or not so she decided to stay quiet. However that’s why she was hit in foster house number 3 – she was too quiet and never spoke. The thought of this once again brought her to tears again.

Melinda moved closer to her and spoke again, her voice sweet and gentle – maybe she wasn’t like the Rayburns? But then again even they were nice at the beginning. “The boys called you Mary, is that right? When they pushed you it looked like you fell on your wrist – did you hurt it?”

Skye looked up at the question in confusion. Why did she care? They are late but they are still talking to her, why? She hadn’t actually noticed until now that, yes, she did hurt her wrist.

“My names Skye… and I think so.” She said quietly, practically mumbling.

“Skye, that’s a beautiful name, my husband is a doctor, would it be okay if he had a look at it?”

Skye shook her head out of fear. What if he got angry? Tears formed in her eyes. After Melinda saw her shake her head she turned to look at Phil who was miming actions to her. She nodded her head and turned back to Skye.

“Okay sweetie can I see it instead? I just want to make sure it’s not broken”

Skye held her hand out slowly and Melinda started to feel it. After a while she must have made a decision because she dropped her hand and look up to her.

“Nothing broken but I think you could do with some ice on it”

Skye shrugged and said okay. Melinda stood up and held out both hands, what did she want Skye to do? Seeing the confusion on the little girls face broke Mel’s heart. This girl obviously didn’t get picked up often. Mel swooped down and scooped Skye into her arms. Skye stiffened at this action but didn’t instantly wriggle to be released so walked up the steps and into the building.

Skye noted while in Melinda’s arms, as well as the fact Mel smelt nice, that Phil stayed at least 20 paces behind them. She hoped she didn’t upset him – he’ll make a good foster father for someone. He’d only just met her yet he’s staying away from her because she was scared. Only a truly good parent does that.

‘Not anyone I deserve’ Skye thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were inside Skye directed them into the kitchen and pointed them into the direction of the ice packs. It looked like Mel was about to say something when Sister Jane came in and instantly took Skye off the counter top where Mel had placed her. 

“Mary Sue – What do you think your doing wasting these peoples time?!?”

Skye didn’t like it when Sister Jane shouted. And right now she was definitely shouting. Skye lifted her wrist to show her the ice pack that had been placed on it. Sister Jane scoffed.

“Bet you didn’t actually hurt your wrist, your always lying and faking injuries”  
Before Skye could retaliate Melinda stepped in front of her and said “Skye was in front of us when a group of boys pushed her down, we saw it happen so you might want to think again before accusing people of lying!”

Skye stood there stunned. No one ever spoke to Sister Jane like that. 

Melinda had no idea what came over her. She felt a sudden need to protect this child. The same feeling she felt when meeting her other children. Melinda looked to Phil and both shared the same thought. ‘They wanted Skye to be a part of their family!’

“Skye why don’t you rest your hand and myself and Phil will go into the metting that we are now…” she looks at her watch “20 minutes late for”.

Before she left Skye looked at Mel and said “thank you Mel – you’ll be a very good mother for some one here”. Skye gave her a sad smile then hurried off into the living room. Mel just stared in amazement at the retreating figure.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why not?! Why shouldn’t I want to foster Mary Sue –as you call her?”

Melinda’s blood began to boil as the social working in front of her that was supposed to getting her to foster children was saying she shouldn’t foster this particular child.

“She is a very problematic child. You will be her 7th home and everyone so far has sent her back”

This time it was Phil to speak. “We have dealt with children you have called problematic and they are now the sweetest children I have ever met!”

“Well… You did seem to tame two of the wildest ones we’ve had to date. Well that excluding Mary Sue”

That last speech put Melinda over the edge.

“TAME?! TAME?! What are they Lions? No, they were children that just needed time, love and a family that will love them. They have that now and that is what we will do for Mary! She will be one of the most loved kids in America – then see how PROBLEMATIC she is”

Right then, Phil knew exactly how much his wife wanted this little one and realized how much he did too so with out thinking about it he stood and said “so where is the form we need to sign because I would like to get her out of here as fast as possible.

 

Mel went in search for her little one while Phil stayed and filled in the form. When she got to the room the social worker said was Skye’s she knocked on the door and opened it quietly. Skye was sat in the middle of a room that could hardly be called a child’s bedroom. It had a bed, wardrobe and a chest of drawers – no toys, no games, nothing to indicate a six year old lived here.

“You must have the wrong room, I wasn’t at the meet’n’greet this morning” Skye mumbled not even looking up to see who was at her door.

“Actually Skye, I think I have the right room”

Skye’s eyes shot up and she saw Mel looking at her. Skye’s eyes were clouded with confusion and Melinda continued talking. 

“Skye, Phil and I would like you to come and live with us – if that’s okay?”

“But why? I was a baby outside and no one ever WANTS me – I’m normally forced upon people” Skye knew the reason no one wants her so she knew that Mel and Phil obviously don’t know how ‘broken’ she is.

“Well “ Melinda said walking toward the bed “we want you so will you come with us?”

Skye was never asked if she wants to go. She’s normally just told – she has a choice. Melinda seems nice, when she picked Skye up earlier she felt safe and warm. Maybe she’ll be nicer than the rest. Skye is still doesn’t trust Phil but hopefully Mel will keep her safe. 

“Okay” she said “I’ll come with you – but can you try and tell me when you decide to send me back? It just I like to know how long I have left…” Skye trailed off, almost feeling nervous.

Melinda moved even closer to her and she said slowly “Skye we are not going to send you back – I promise.”

As Skye grabbed the bag that she hadn’t unpacked from this morning she whispered “That’s what they all say”.

That comment broke Melinda’s heart in two. From then on she vowed to protect this girl and love her like she should have been loved in the first place.

She will prove to Skye that they will be her forever family and that they love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments guys :) i was expecting like 2 kudos so to have over 30 i am amazed! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Skye hops down the stairs, bag slung over the shoulder of her good arm. She stops at the bottom step and looks up – Phil is stood there talking to Sister Jane.

“Hi hunny, where’s the rest of your bags?”

Skye’s face now turns to one of confusion “I don’t have any other bags…”

Phil gives Melinda a questioning look but she just nods so Phil looks back at Skye and offers his hand “Are you ready to go?”

She doesn’t really want to take his hand, she doesn’t trust him enough, so she curves her shoulders inward and walks into the kitchen. Mel follows her and watches her sort through a large cupboard full of bags and baby carriers.

“What are you looking for?” Mels voice startled her. Skye jumped back, hitting her head on the cupboard handle.

Rubbing her hand on the back of her head Skye said “I’m looking for a car seat - most people don’t have one so the sisters keep spare ones…”

“Skye, like I said we want you to come and stay with us forever – we already bought you your own car seat… it's plain black but we bought different types of stickers for you to decorate it with.” Melinda paused watching the girl’s expression change.

“We wanted to make sure that your were comfortable and that you had something that was yours… We weren’t sure what type of child we were bringing home so we have a very very wide sticker collection”. She thought she actually saw a glimmer of a smile.

Skye thought maybe she could trust Melinda and Phil – then she remembered she still doesn’t actually know them yet.

After their conversation Melinda and Skye headed out into the car park where Phil had started the car and was waiting outside with the passenger seat open.

From the steps Skye could see the carrier bag that was in front of the booster seat. The bag contained a large range of stickers – from Princesses to dinosaurs. Skye walked hesitantly over to the car and looked more at the sticker collection. 

Phil went to help her into the car then remembered her bad reaction to him earlier and decided it was better if Melinda helped her in instead. He walked back round and sat in the drivers seat thinking to himself that this little girl, his little girl, must of gone through so much in her short life that no one should go through ever. She is now his daughter and no one can ever harm her again.

Once she was strapped in Skye started to decide which stickers to put on her new seat. After finding the ones she likes, she looks up to find Melinda’s smiling face. She wants Mel to confirm that she can stick them on – she doesn’t want to do something that will make them angry before she even got to their house.

As if reading her mind Mel says “Make sure to put your favourite ones on the arms so you can see them all the time – that's what Leo did anyway”.

Speaking for the first time since getting in the car, Skye mumbled “Who’s Leo?”

“Leo is our son. We have Leo who is 16 – he is very excited about seeing you. We also have Natasha who is 18 and Bobbi who is 21 but they are away at the moment so you wont meet them til next week at the latest”

Skye froze in her seat. 3 other children. She didn’t like going to foster homes that already have kids, the other children don’t like sharing their parents and that’s usually why she gets sent back.

Melinda didn’t realize how bad her explanation was until the small child seized up in the back. She added hastily…

“All three were foster kids until we adopted them: they are just like you”

‘Maybe they wont dislike me straight away then’ Skye thought. If they know how bad foster care is then maybe they’ll take it easier on her. She relaxed slightly and carried on sticking.

Skye wasn’t sure why she chose the star stickers – she guesses it’s because stars seem so small and meaningless until you look closer and find they are beautiful and important.

Sometimes she feels like a star… Small and meaningless.

“We have a long drive ahead of us sweetie, why doesn’t you take a nap?”

How does Melinda do that? Skye didn’t even realize she was tired until Melinda pointed it out. She must be a great mommy to Leo, Natasha and Bobbi. Skye’s never really had a mommy or a forever family. 

Skye thinks should enjoy this while it lasts because soon she shall be sent back to St Agnes and the process will start again.

With these thoughts she was sent into a dreamless sleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Skye woke they were driving though an area she’d never seen before. Outside her window she could see lots of big houses with big front gardens and big cars. Everything was so big which made Skye feel even smaller.

“We are almost home Skye” Melinda said after noticing that the small child was awake and was now looking out the window.  
As they passed the local playground Melinda stated that maybe they could and play tomorrow. Skye just shrugged and returned to gaze at all the houses whizzing by.

The kids in the playground didn’t look too big but Skye still felt a lot smaller than when she first woke up.

They were finally pulling into the driveway of what Phil and Melinda said was their home.

Their house had two floors and looked like it has a garden out back. Melinda gets out of the car and starts to unbuckle Skye from her seat. As she is doing this Skye sees a small flicker of movement from one of the downstairs windows then sees Phil go inside shutting the door behind him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Inside Leo is now sat on the staircase after moving from the window after seeing the car pull into the drive. Leo is average height and has curly dirty blonde hair. He can’t wait to meet his new sibling. He wants a little sister but doesn’t mind really. He wants someone to be a role model for and someone to play with. He just wants someone to protect – Leo already feels protective of his new sibling even though he’s never met them.

He sees Phil and leaps up from the steps.

“Do I have a little brother or little sister?” *Silence* “Dad?”

“You a little sister Leo and she perfect…”

“I’ve always wanted a little sister! I’m going to protect her and do the proper big brother stuff… why do you look sad? ”

“She has been though a lot. Like. Natasha, a lot. Maybe not as much but pretty close.”

Leo remembers his sister saying when she was 10 she went through a really bad time before she came to live with mom and dad and how she would never ask that on anyone. He never asked specific but she’s told him enough stuff over the years to know that Skye’s has basically been through hell.

“It’s okay Dad, she’s safe with us and we can protect her now. Together”

“Thank you Leo, that’s exactly what I needed to hear. Now, her name is Skye” Leo’s face lit up with a bright smile “but she seems to be uneasy with me, I don’t know whether it’s just older males or all males in general so just be aware if she doesn’t immediately like you its not personal.”

“Don’t worry Dad, I remember how bad foster care was and she will learn to trust us. She will learn, over time, to trust you - like it took all of us time to trust anyone.”

Phil looked down at his son – had he always been this grown up? He has the mind and personality of a fully grown adult yet he has only just turned 16. All of his kids had to grow up a lot faster than normal because it was needed for their survival. For example Leo was 8 when they adopted him but after being abandoned he already knew how to take care of himself.

Skye would be different Phil told himself. She will have a normal childhood from here on out and will be well looked after.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Melinda and Skye have now got out of the car and are stood on the steps.

“Welcome home Skye”

“Why… Why me? Lots of others girls were better dressed and were more grown up than me, your children are all older and are probably less trouble than I am. You don’t need me…” 

How does this little girl not understand that someone might actually want her?

“Yes my children are all grown up now… Well maybe not Leo, but they are all still my babies and now I have one more baby to look after. Another baby to care for and one” Melinda takes hold of her good hand “ who is 100% not too much trouble.”

Skye just nodded. Melinda thinks she still doesn’t believe her but wont push her. She will trust her in her own time.

Following Melinda up the porch steps Skye fumbles with her bag trying to get it to stay on her shoulder.

"Would you like me to take it?"

Skye seemed to be horrified by Melinda's question. She turned her body and screamed.

"No! It's mine, you can't have it!!!"

"Skye, skye, I'm sorry. I only meant would you like me to carry it for you.... I wasn't going to take it away from you."

"Oh, I'm okay thank you".

Skye and Mel head into the house, once inside they are confronted by a nervous Phil and a very very excited Leo. 

"Hi Skye, I'm Leo, I'm your big brother"

Skye instantly hid behind Melinda's legs and said something into her knees.

"Hello I'm Skye..."

Melinda puts her hand on the back of her head - reminding herself to ask about the bump she found. Skye comes round from behind her but still keeps her eyes on the floor. Slowly Leo walks in front of her but instead of talking down to her he crouches to be eye level with her.

"Hey, I know it's scary right now and I know you may not trust us, but we are the good guys I promise. My Mom and Dad are amazing and if you let them they want to be your mom and dad too"

Maybe he does understand what I'm going through but he's wrong - they don't want to be my mom and dad....

No one does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really Really sorry for not posting and really sorry this ones so short but the next one will be longer and i will post it quicker as well. hope you like this chapter :)

Leo gives Skye her space, he thinks she needs it, and goes into the kitchen to help his Dad with lunch. Melinda decides that now is a good time to show Skye around the house and let her see her new bedroom.

“Skye, do you want to see the house or would you prefer to sleep some more before lunch – we’ve got about another 45 minutes before it will be ready”

Skye doesn’t really know what to reply - she normally just gets told what to do. She shrugs but then remembers that one of her foster mothers said it was rude and immediately apologies. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mind what we do.”

“Why are you sorry sweetie?”

“Because I sh..shrugged my sh..shoulders”

She didn’t even realize she was close to tears until Melinda bent down and took her hand while pulling her into a hug then she started to sob into her neck.

“Not knowing what to do is nothing to be sorry about Skye, and certainly nothing you should cry about. Okay?”

Melinda strokes her back and soothes her until she is reduced to only a whimper.

“I’m sorry I’m so broken…”

The movement on her back stopped and Skye thought that maybe Mel and Phil didn’t know she was broken and would want to send her back. Before she could apologise Melinda carried on with the movement and whispered “You are definitely not broken – you are perfect”. 

Although she didn’t believe her Skye did feel safe in Melinda’s arms and the smell of Mel engulfed her as she drifted off to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Skye woke again she was no longer in Melinda’s arms she was on the couch with her head under one of the blue pillows that were laid there. She was also covered with a fluffy blue blanket – she really likes the feel of it on her cheek. She strokes it back and forth on her cheek until she sees Phil looking at her from the doorway. She pulls the blanket off her and puts it to the side suddenly very embarrassed by the whole situation. 

“Sorry I scared you… do you like the blanket? Leo picked it out for you, he said it was a ‘sky’ blue” Phil chuckled at this last part. Skye nodded but didn’t move to pick it up. Melinda joined him in the doorway and said

“Hello sleep head, you feeling better now?”

“I’m sorry I fell asleep… did I miss lunch?”

“Yes, but its okay because you were really tired…”

Skye’s shoulders dropped, she was really hungry. “What time do you have dinner?”

Phil was puzzled by her question so he answered instead of Melinda. “We eat when one of us is hungry… Why?”

“I just wanted to k..k..know when I was going to eat next…” Skye said in barely a whisper, she didn’t want to be rude and she knew it was her own fault she fell asleep.

At this point Leo walked in and stated “You’ve got to eat lunch before dinner silly! Its really good – Dad made chicken baguettes and they should still be…” Leo trailed off after seeing the worried expressions on their faces.

“Skye, did you really think you weren’t going to get any lunch?” Phil asked. 

“My last family said if I didn’t turn up for meals I didn’t eat until the next meal…” Skye was looking down and spoke into her knees.

“Well you eat when you feel ready in this house, within reason of course” Melinda said. “Come on lets get you some food”

Skye looked at their retreating figures and turned to look at the blanket that Phil said was hers. She really wanted to take it with her but they may think she’s being a baby and take it off her. 

As though she was reading her mind Mel said “You can bring it with you if you want… Leo will be glad you like it”

She grabbed the blanket and rushed into the kitchen. She sat at the table and ate her lunch silently listening to Mel and Phil talk about going shopping for new clothes. Skye didn’t think she needed more clothes but she wasn’t going to argue with them on her first day. 

After lunch Skye was shown around the rest of the house. She had already seen downstairs so Mel took her upstairs, there were seven rooms. The first room they passed was dark and was filled with lots of gadget and lots of broken gadgets she thinks that it is Leo’s room. The bathroom was opposite – it was very clean and very white, Skye was thinking that she might mess it up. The next two doors were very pretty. On both the doors, names were written in a delicate font and with a thin brush. One written in pink and one in purple. The names were Natasha and Bobbi. On Natasha’s door underneath her name there was a little ballerina doing a spin of some sort, Skye couldn’t remember the proper name and underneath Bobbi’s name there were two paint brushes and a couple of musical notes. Melinda and Phil’s room was next and on their door it said ‘The Coulsons’ in big letters. Underneath was a painting of their family, Mel, Phil, Leo and who she presumed were Bobbi and Natasha. There isn’t enough room for her Skye thinks.

“Bobbi painted the doors – she can do you one when she gets home if you like and she’ll add you to the ‘family portrait’.” 

“But what about when I’m bad and you send be back?”

“Honey, understand that we are not sending you back – this is your home now. And this is your room…” 

Mel opened the door and Skye stepped in expecting to see plain furniture – a bed and a wardrobe. That was the normal for foster houses but this was different.

For a start the room was a lot bigger than she normally had. In the corner there was a big blue bean bag with a little elephant on placed on top. There is large wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a huge queen sized bed. The covers were stars and a moon in the centre. When she saw this she looked up to Melinda and said

“This is amazing! How did you know I like stars?

“We saw your booster seat and Phil and Leo went to the store and bought the cover, the blanket, the elephant and the bean bag. Do you like them?”

“I love them! Thank you… you don’t have to buy me stuff… I don’t want to be a lot of work”

Melinda sat on the bed and watched in fascination at the girl that was now looking at her elephant. She is the type of girl Bobbi and Nat were when they were her age. Melinda hopes that she can help her like she helped her other daughters. Because that what Skye is now. Her daughter.

They now just sit in comfortable silence while Skye looks round her new room. For the first time since she’s arrived – Melinda thinks she sees her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know Skye's first day is dragging out out over a couple of chapters but hopefully ill get to a point where the chapters can get through a day.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and I'm always looking for feedback :)

Skye is twirling around with her elephant when Leo comes up the stairs.

“What will you name your elephant Skye?” Leo asked from the corner of the room.

Skye jumped at the voice coming from behind her, once she realised it was only Leo she started to think about the question. 

“I don’t know yet… do you think it’s a boy or a girl? 

Leo slowly walks up to Skye and pretends to inspect the elephant earning a small smile from her. 

“Definitely a girl” He hands the elephant back to Skye and turns to sit on the bed next to his mom.

“Can I think of a name later? I can’t think of one yet…” She tilts her head down and starts to play with her elephant’s trunk.

It was Mel that replied this time “Of course you can sweetie, you can name her whenever you like, you don’t have to name her at all if you don’t want to”.

“Okay thank you”

Skye start to squirm a bit, she needed to go to the bathroom but didn’t know if she had to ask – she did back at St Agnes. Melinda must have seen because she said “Skye, if you need to go to the bathroom you can just go…” Skye laid the elephant on the edge of the bed then ran down the hallway.

“Mom? Exactly how badly was Skye treated? Dad said it was nearly Natasha bad – is that true?”

Melinda took hold of Leo’s hand and took a deep breath in “I’m not sure exactly what happened but I am sure from the way she reacted to Phil that one possible more of her foster parents abused her and neglected her.” 

Leo shook his head and squeezed Mel’s hand “She doesn’t deserve that – at least she is safe now” 

Before Mel could respond an ear splitting scream could be heard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye was just finishing washing her hands when she looked up and noticed the bruise that was forming on her arms just below her elbow. She could see the hand print bruise rising to the surface – she had a long sleeve top on so she had forgot about it until she lifted her sleeve to wash her hands.

Quickly she washed her hands and shoved her sleeves back down her arm and looked into the mirror with disgust. 

“Don’t mess this one up Skye,” She whispered to herself. “Don’t let them see the bruises, don’t let them see how broken you are”. She took a few deep breaths, just like Sister Jane showed her, then started to walk back to her room. It still felt weird saying ‘her’ room, her foster parents normally called it the spare room. Mel and Phil were the only ones to ever call it ‘her’ room.

She was so busy thinking about it she didn’t actually realise that she went the wrong way and was now heading straight for the stairs. Skye wasn’t even aware that she had tripped on the carpet and was now falling toward the stairs. 

Phil was just coming to see whether Skye liked her new room when he saw that she was falling straight toward him. He quickly ran toward her and scooped her up in his arms to stop her falling head first into the staircase. Even though she was in his arms for a couple of seconds Skye still screamed at the sudden contact. Phil instantly put her down and took three steps back.

“No! No! Please don’t take me down there again! I’ll be good! I promise!” 

Skye couldn’t breathe. Her eyes were shut so tightly that her head started to feel dizzy. She could hear Mel in front of her, Mel took her hand and put it against her chest. 

“Skye, copy my breathing, Please, feel my breathing under your hand.”

Skye concentrated on Mel’s breathing. She had a strong heartbeat. Skye felt safe. Her breathing slowly steadied out, she kept her eyes glued to the ground, too embarrassed to look up.

“I’m sorry I scared you Skye but you were going to fall down the stairs… you scared me” Skye looked up at Phil as he spoke. His face looked guilty, his voiced sounds apologetic, maybe he really was sorry.

She mumbled something but it was incoherent.

“What did you say honey?”

“I’m sorry I scared you, I wasn’t paying attention” Skye said barely above a whisper.

Melinda thinks now is a good time for a change of topic.

“Right, lets get you downstairs, we have a couple of DVDs you could watch if you want?” Mel looked down to Skye and smiled.

“You mean I get to choose?”

“Leo basically likes every Disney movie there is so you can take your pick and we will watch what ever you like” Leo nodded and Mel’s statement.

Skye thought about it for a moment then asked “Do you have Aristocats?”

Skye heard Leo laugh, maybe he thought it was a baby film and didn’t actually like that one. Skye was just able to tell them to never mind when Leo said excitedly “That was Bobbi and Nat’s favourite film! Of course we have it! When you meet them you should tell them you like it… I’m sure you’ll watch it more than once while they are at home.”

Mel helped Skye up off the floor and ushered her down the stairs. Skye noticed that Phil hadn’t moved since he put her down. She hopes she didn’t make him angry because she screamed. Mr Rayburn never hit her while his son was around – maybe Phil was the same? Skye made a mental note not to be alone with him until she knew whether he was mad or not.

Skye remembered the blanket and elephant were still in her room. She wanted to go back and get them but that would mean going past Phil. 

“Mel, can we go back and grab the blanket and elephant?” 

“Phil.” Melinda said in a slightly raised voice “Could you grab Skye’s blanket and elephant please?” Skye instantly went rigid. What if he is mad? What if he says he doesn’t deserve them because she was so bad? What if he rips them apart? Before she even noticed, tears began rolling down her cheek.

“Skye, what’s the matter?”

“He is mad at me… What if he says I don’t deserve the elephant or the blanket? What if he doesn’t want me anymore?” Skye was now sobbing again. By this point Phil was with them again after hearing all of Skye’s little speech.

“Look at me Skye” He said, but not in an angry voice, in a calm voice. “Number one – I am not mad at you. Number two – you deserve all the elephants and blankets you want and number three I will ALWAYS want you…” He knelt down and handed her the two items. 

Skye is not sure of what to say so she looks up and simply says “Always?”

“Always.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Skye and Leo were now set up in the living room watching Aristocats. Leo sat on one side of the couch with his feet swung over the arm rest and Skye sat on the other side curled up in a ball trying to put as much space between her and Leo as possible.

Melinda and Phil stood in the kitchen getting things prepared for dinner. Neither one of them speaking until Phil finally broke the silence.

“Did you hear her?” Melinda gave him a confused look hick told him she needed more information. “Did you hear earlier? She said ‘don’t take me down there’ what do think that means”

Melinda had actually been contemplating the same question since Skye uttered the words. 

“It is likely that she means her last foster parents used to take her to a basement of some sort as a punishment maybe?”

“Oh Mel, that poor girl has been through so much and it kills me that she cant trust us because she has had bad experiences in the past.”

Melinda gave him a sympathetic look. “It was the same with Bobbi and Nat but look at the now… they are our babies and soon Skye will learn that we want her and that we would never hurt her”.

Melinda remembers the weeks it took for Bobbi to even acknowledge they were there let alone confide in them. And Nat, well she would flinch at the slightest movement anyone made for months – it wasn’t until she broke down one day and told Phil everything, apologising for her bad behaviour and telling him why she had trouble trusting him. Leo was better but wasn’t great. He thought they would leave him alone like his alcoholic mother did. Melinda loves how much her children now trust and rely on them which means seeing Skye hurts her even more.

Once they had prepared dinner and put it into the oven they went back into the living room to watch the last part of the movie. Mel and Phil sat on the other couch, which was to the side of the couch the kids were sitting on. 

Skye kept looking between Melinda and Phil, the TV and Leo. She felt like she had to be on guard yet she wanted to relax and watch the film. Just as the credits started to roll the timer in the kitchen went off and everyone moved suddenly to go into the kitchen. Skye’s heart jumped when everyone moved but she levelled it out after Melinda shot her an apologetic look. She grabbed her blanket and elephant and moved into the kitchen. She placed them on the chair where she sat at lunch then took a look around the kitchen. 

On the fridge there were lots of pictures of different people. The first one she saw was one of Leo and large robot with a blue bow on it. Another was of curly haired girl in a pink tutu holding onto a ribbon – Skye thinks that was Natasha. That would make the girl in the next photograph Bobbi. She had long blond hair and was in front of a really large ferris wheel. Skye made a note to ask where she was in that picture later. Both girls where really pretty – ‘I can never be as pretty as that’ Skye thinks.

“Come on Skye… better get here quick before Leo eats it all – homemade pizza is his favourite.”

Skye rushes back over to the table and finds a plate with Jungle animals around the edge. There were lions, tigers, elephants, monkeys and giraffes. ‘Must have been one of Phil and Leo’s purchases while they were out’. 

“Do like your plate Skye? We couldn’t resist when we saw it! I just love monkeys so Dad said I could get one too!”

Skye looked over and Leo had the same plate as her, being the same as him made her smile. “Thank you – the elephants are the same as my teddy!” Skye stated.

“I know honey, that’s why I chose them” It was Phil that replied this time.

Melinda puts a slice of pizza on her plate and passes her a knife and fork. Skye suddenly looks at her confused, do does Melinda really want her to use a knife and fork?

“You don’t have to use them – just thought I’d give you the choice”

Smiling she picks up the slice of pizza in her hand and shoves it in her mouth taking a very larger bite.

“Don’t put so much in your mouth sweetie – you might choke”

“Sorry”

Skye slowed down her eating while Mel and Phil started to talk to Leo about school tomorrow. While listening to them talk Skye wonders what it might be like to say here… Forever. She realises that she actually WANTS to stay here.

The Coulson’s may actually be her Forever Family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so so sorry about the longed out update but i really am hoping to get back on track!!! hope you like the chapter!

“Oh no…” Leo exclaimed.

 

Skye froze. What did she do? All she did was answer Melinda’s question. “Would you like a drink”? Was it the wrong the answer? She was thirsty so she said yes… _‘Maybe I should have said no’_ Skye thought.

 

“Sorry I don’t need a drink”

 

“Oh Skye, that’s not what Leo meant Skye” Melinda shot a pointed look toward Leo and he bowed his head in guilt.

 

“Sorry Skye I meant we made pink lemonade yesterday and I was going to get you some because I saved the glassful for you earlier”

 

Leo shot up to fetch the drink but in doing so, he knocked the table causing Skye to drop her slice of pizza into her lap. Tomato sauce went all over her t-shirt.

 

Skye looked down at her shirt then back up at Melinda. Why do Melinda and Phil want a kid that looks as scruffy as her? A kid who cant even eat a meal with out getting it all over herself? Skye takes a deep breath. She is prepared for the shouting, the yelling. Mr Rayburn really didn’t like it when she was messy, that punishment was a punch to the stomach. So now Skye covers her belly just in case but doesn’t say anything. _‘I am Strong’_ she tells her self but even now her eyes betrayed her brain. A small tear slipped out of the corner but Mel was there to catch it.

 

“Why don’t you go and put a different t-shirt on or maybe some pyjamas and then we can carry on eating. Leo will put your dinner back in the oven to keep it warm while you change”

 

She would have said yes, if it weren’t for the fact that she didn’t have another t-shirt. _‘Uh Oh – they definitely wont want me now’_ Skye thought as she replies.

 

“I haven’t got another t-shirt… But I’ll be fine. Ill just wash this one before I go to bed and it should be dry by tomorrow morning”

 

Mel and Phil shared a look then Mel got up and told Skye to follow her.

 

As they went up stairs Leo put all the pizzas back in the oven to keep them warm then sat back at the table, slowly this time.

 

“Dad, can you tell I’m nervous? What if she decides she doesn’t like me – I mean I did just make her drop her pizza AND I forgot to get her a drink!”

 

“Huh..” Phil chuckled. “I CAN see that your nervous but you are doing great! She will love you – it just takes time”

 

“Yeah Dad, time….”

* * *

 

 

Upstairs Mel walked into hers and Phil’s room and started to look through drawers. Skye isn’t sure whether she wants her to stay outside or come in. After a few more minutes of silence Skye think her should go in so she pokes her head round the door to find Mel on the bed with a bed shirt that had an elephant with really big ears.

 

“Skye, you can’t stay in that shirt so is it okay if I take it wash it? You can wear this one instead?” She said holding the elephant top up.

 

“I can wash it if you want, I don’t want to be anymore trouble… but I would like to borrow your top if I may? I will wash it before I give it back”

 

“Sweetie come sit here for a minute”

 

This can’t be good. Foster moms never want conversations like this unless she’s been bad or being sent back.

 

“I want you to know that you don’t have to look after yourself anymore, that’s what we are here for okay? For example, Phil, sometimes Leo, or myself will do your washing. You don’t have to worry about it from now on.”

 

Skye nodded and started to take her dirty shirt off then she heard the gasp that came from Melinda. She’d forgotten about the bruises on her arm. Luckily Mel didn’t say anything she just helped her put the new one on.

 

Skye was basically drowning the top but she likes it because it smells like Mel and that smells like ‘home’.

 

‘ _Wow, when was the last time I called somewhere home?’_

 

* * *

 

 

They went back downstairs and finished their dinner. Phil couldn’t stop looking between Mel and Skye, Skye looked so cute in Mel’s top but something was wrong with Melinda. Her eyes looked full of sorrow and worry.

 

“Leo why don’t you take Skye into the Living room and I’ll bring you your ice cream in a minute”

 

“Really Phil?!?!? I can eat it in there?”

 

“Yes Skye, of course you can”

 

She grabs her blanket and toy from the floor and rushes back into the living room.

 

The moment the two kids leave the room the tears flood down Melinda’s face and ends up in a ball on the kitchen floor after she feels she can no longer stand.

 

“She has bruises… all up her arms…she basically looks after herself… she told me she would wash her own shirt… SHE THINKS THAT’S NORMAL!!”

 

“It’s okay, she will learn that we are here to look after her, she will never what to worry about us hurting her EVER! Now she is ours, Skye can have a normal childhood and we will take care of her”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts Mel – now, I have a very big decision… Will Skye want chocolate sauce on her ice cream or strawberry?” He said will a chuckle.

 

Melinda shot him a disapproving look.

 

“So both then?” said with a huge smile.

 

They take the kids their ice cream and Mel tells Skye she has twenty more minutes before she needs a bath and needs to go to bed. Phil thinks she is the only kid on earth that does not complain about bath time.

 

* * *

 

Bath time was an interesting event for Skye, she got confused with Mel’s first question.

 

“What do you want in your bath? I’m not sure if we’ve got anything suitable for you but ill have a look”.

 

_‘Is this a trick question?’_ Skye asks herself.

 

“Ummmm.. Water?”

 

Melinda laughed then crouched in front of her and smiled.

 

“Well obviously water – I meant do you want bubbles? Toys? Water crayons? I don’t know what we have but when we go shopping tomorrow I can buy you anything you want..”

 

“I haven’t had a bath since I was 3 so I don’t mind what you put in it… you know as long as it doesn’t hurt”

 

Melinda looked shocked.

 

“Well then… you can have normal bubbles tonight, then tomorrow we will get toys and crayons that you can draw on the bath tub with – sound good?”

 

Skye thought for a moment – _‘I don’t want them spending too much money on me, but she did offer so…’ –_ Skye nodded and said “Sounds great!”.

 

Melinda’s not sure what to do now because Skye may want some privacy but at the same time she is only six. She had started to undress but very very slowly.

 

“Do you want me to leave? Or maybe turn around?”

 

Skye lowered her head and said “Could you stay but maybe turn around?”

 

Melinda sighed in relief. “Of course I can”

 

As soon as she heard the splash of water she turned back around to find Skye on the other side of the tub to the bubbles. The bathtub was fairly large and could have fit all 4 of her children in it yet Skye stayed at the other end of the tub. Mel decided to make it a bit more fun. She put some of the bubbles on her chin and did a really deep laugh.

 

“Guess who I am Skye”

 

“Ooh! Ooh! Are you that guy that comes at Christmas?? I cant remember what he’s called!!”

 

‘ _She doesn’t know his name? Surely the nuns did santa clause!’_

“I’m Santa! What did santa bring you last year?”

 

Skye started to brush through her hair with her fingers.

 

“The nuns said we weren’t good enough for santa to come so we never got presents…”

 

Melinda really needs to have a word with those nuns!

 

“Well I am 300% certain that he will come this year! Now, do you want strawberry or lemon shampoo and would you like me to help you?”

 

Skye pondered the question for a moment before deciding.

 

“Could I have strawberry please? And I always get it in my eyes so could you help me?”

 

‘ _She’s so polite – is that out of fear?’_

Skye flinched as Melinda lowered her hand to her hair. She spun around and looked her straight in the eyes.

 

“You wont pull my hair, right?”

 

Mel shuffled backwards and was unable to speak. _How could she think I would hurt her like that?_

“Skye – I will NEVER intentionally hurt you. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

She spun back around and let her shampoo and condition her hair, getting all the knots out. It felt nice, it has been ages since anyone has washed her hair so softly. Melinda took her out and dried her with the blue towels that she had said were Skye’s now. She put her back into the borrowed t-shirt that was too big and Melinda took her back downstairs to say goodnight.

 

Leo was watching some weird show on the TV but when he saw Skye and his mum he jumped up and ran over to give her a good night hug. Although when he approached her Skye suddenly got scared again and hid behind Mel’s legs.

 

“Ahh, sorry Skye I didn’t mean to frighten you!” Leo said looking very annoyed with himself.

 

“Could I give you good night hug?”

 

Skye wasn’t sure if she trusted Leo enough yet so she stood there thinking of a way to say no… Luckily Leo beat her to it.

 

“Its okay to say no – I don’t want to make you do anything you are uncomfortable with so when you are ready you can tell me – deal?”

 

Skye genuinely smiled and said “Deal – Thank you!”

 

Phil wanders in and after seeing Skye with Leo he doesn’t even try for a hug he simply smiles at her and says

 

“Goodnight my little star”

 

Skye’s heart warms at the new nickname Phil had given her.

 

“Goodnight Mr Coulson”

 

“Phil” He insisted

 

“Goodnight Phil”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the flash back? should i do one for Leo and Natasha too? hope you like it xx

Once they were back upstairs Skye gets into bed with her elephant and blanket and Mel sits at the end.

“Do you need anything before you sleep Skye? Like a story? Or a night light?”

 

“No… can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything Skye”

 

“Will Natasha and Bobbi like me? When I meet them is there anything I shouldn’t do? I mean Leo seems to be okay with me and I know you said they’ve been in foster care before but some peoples….experiences are… different to others… what I mean is do they get angry quickly or are the type of people to slowly get angry until they burst? I’ve found foster siblings usually don’t like me so I what I weeelly want to know is…. Will they hit mee?” Skye finished trailing off at the end sounding younger and more vulnerable the further into he speech she got.

 

Melinda is stunned into silence - how can a girl go from sounding so old and confident so small and afraid within the space of thirty seconds.

 

“Listen very careful Skye, no one in this house will ever hit you like that okay? Punishments in this house have never been and never will be physical! About Bobbi and Natasha. We adopted Bobbi after she came into one of my self defence classes asking if she could work for me in exchange for lessons…”

 

_***Flashback***_

 

_“ermm.. hello?”_

_Mel spun around to find a blonde young girl standing in front of her._

_“Hi what can I help you with?”_

_The girl looked nervous so Mel offered her a seat_

_“My name is Bobbi and I’m 16 and I was wondering if you needed anyone to hand out fliers or anything like that? I noticed the gym is new and wanted to ask if you needed any help in promoting it…”_

_Melinda could see the worry in the girls eyes so she asked…_

_“And what exactly would you get out of this?”_

_Bobbi was now playing with the ends of her tatty jumper_

_“I was hoping you could teach be some basic self defence?”_

_She admired this kids guts._

_“Well I don’t actually have any fliers right now but I could always use some help with opening and closing the gym at the end of each day?”_

_“I can do that! I could also design you a poster if you want? I’m not bad at a paint brush and pens?”_

_Melinda thought about it for the moment then decided she would take this girl on. As an apprentice almost._

_It’s been three weeks since Bobbi started working for Melinda and the two grew very close. They would be together from 7 am til 5 pm 6 days a week. Bobbi had even had dinner with her and Phil a couple of times when she had said her parents were away for a couple of days._

_One morning mel needed to go in earlier than usual to get paperwork done. When she walked in she never expected to see Bobbi on the floor still asleep in a sleeping bag. Mel just stood there shocked. So she turned back around and went to get coffee for her and Bobbi._

_When she came back she gently shook Bobbi away saying_

_“Bobbi hunny, wake up for me”_

_Bobbi woke with a start. Looked into Mel eyes, spluttered a bit, then burst into tears. Melinda got down and just held her, they stayed like that for ten minutes before Melinda brushed the hair out of Bobbi’s eyes and said “Would you like you explain what happened?”_

_From that Bobbi told Mel that she was actually only 13 and about her parents abandoning her and that she has just been taking care of herself recently._

_“I just wanted somewhere warmer to sleep – I’m so sorry Mel”_

_“Why didn’t you contact someone? You could have been placed in a Girls Home? I know its not exactly your house but its better than on the streets?”_

_Bobbi’s tears were returning as she explained._

_“My parents left me so I thought no one would take me so I just stayed on the streets – but then I saw your gym and thought if I could at least learn self defence then at least I wouldn’t get mugged while out.”_

_Melinda could not believe she had been so blind! This girl obviously needed her help and she didn’t even realise it. Stupid!_

_“Right first things first – grab your stuff you are coming home with me. You can have a warm bath and a hot breakfast.”_

_“No Mel I’m fine honestly I just needed a place to crash in the warmth – ill be gone by tonight”_

_“Don’t you dare! You are coming with me! There is no way I am letting you back out on the streets- I care about you..”_

_With out much more arguing Bobbi went and picked up her stuff and said_

_“I’m ready”_

_***Flashback paused***_

Melinda looked to Skye

 

“ See Bobbi didn’t think anyone wanted her either and look at her now! She was just like you…”

 

Skye is glad Bobbi found Mel but Bobbi was better than her – Bobbi wasn’t was broken.

 

_***Resume Flashback***_

_Melinda got out the car and went to the trunk to get Bobbi’s sleeping bag and duffle bag. Bobbi just followed her up the steps to her house. Phil had the day off that day so he was still in the kitchen when the arrived._

_“Hey Bobbi Bear what you doing here? Mel hasn’t dragged you in extra early too has she? God sake Mel she’s only 16 let her sleep!”_

_At the mention of her age Bobbi shrinks into herself._

_“How about we go upstairs and Ill show you wear the bathroom is – Phil Ill be down in a minute.” Mel said and her and Bobbi went upstairs in to the bathroom._

_“Purple towels are guest towels so feel free you use them and anything else you want - Ill be downstairs and after we can have a chat – you like a fry up right?”_

_Bobbi nodded and turned the warm shower on – ‘Its been ages since I’ve had a proper wash’_

_Downstairs Phil and Mel and talking, she tells him everything she knows._

_“How?!?!? SHES ONLY THIRTEEN! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE YOUR KID ON THERE OWN AT THAT AGE!”_

_“Calm down Phil – so now I know you are on the same page I have a proposition…”_

_“You want her to live here… and what adopt her?”_

_“If she’ll allow it – is that crazy?”_

_“No Melinda it is amazing and I knew from the moment I met her and saw you two together that there was something more than a co-worker bond”_

_Mel started to cook breakfast while Phil wen on line and looked up ways to adopt as quickly as possible._

_Bobbi finally came down about half and hour later with wet crinkled hair and smelling of strawberry body wash. She looked at them with a smile on her face._

_“Breakfast is ready and I didn’t burn anything…. This time”’_

_That causes all three of them to giggle. Then they sat around the island eating – Bobbi breaks the silence._

_“So I’ve never been caught before so are you now going to send to the Girls Home? Or just report me to the police? I don’t know what the laws are on this type of thing.”_

_Phil and Melinda just look at each other._

_“Well Bobbi” Melinda starts “We wanted to propose an idea to you”_

_“What? Tell me ill do anything just don’t send me to the Girls Home”_

_“Well Phil and I were wondering if you would like to live here? We could become your legal guardians if that’s what you want?”_

_Bobbi’s eyes start to well up with tears once again._

_“But you don’t really want me here – my own mother didn’t so why would you want me? Besides you and guys are so good together your bound to have kids of your own and when you do you wont want me hanging around the place!”_

_This time Phil speaks_

_“We could make it so we adopt you? Then you will be ‘our’ kid! Family. And we don’t get rid of family when new family comes along”_

_Tears are now streaming down Bobbi’s face – she looks between the two of them and just smiles._

_“I would very much like to be a part of your family if its not too much trouble…”_

_“Then welcome to the Coulson family… Did you want to keep your last name or change it? You don’t have to decide now just think about it.”_

_“I definitely want to change it – that was my old life – this is my new life! One thing… Should call you mom and dad?”_

_“You can call us what you like”_

_Mel interjects at this seeing the devious smile_

_“With in reason….”_

_Causing fits of laughter all round._

_***End of Flashback***_

                                                                                           

 

Skye yawns asking

 

“Does she call you Mommy now?”

 

“Yes she does, first time she came home after getting a black belt in martial arts and she shouted ‘Look mom I did it! I really did it! Thank you Mommy!’ and she gave me the biggest hug”.

 

Skye gave out another large yawn.

 

“How did you get Natasha?”

 

“That my sweet is another story another day – time for you to go to sleep”

 

Skye just nods and pulls her elephant closer.

 

“Do I now have your last name then? Am I Skye Coulson?”

 

Melinda puts her hand to stroke Skye’s cheek

 

“You can be whoever you want to be, you can choose a middle name if you like or we can find one if you want”

 

“Thank you Mel – for everything. As first days goes this is the best!”

 

“I’m glad sweetheart – I will see you tomorrow morning , love you”

 

“Goodnight” Skye mumbles around her thumb thinking about being ‘Skye Coulson’

 

* * *

 

Later that night Skye woke with tears in her eyes. She’d had a nightmare. Mr Rayburn often haunted her dreams but this was different, he’d taken her away from the Coulsons.

 

Skye went to turn back to sleep when she feels something she really wishes was her imagination.

 

When turning on the light the damp patch in the middle of her bed and the wetness between her legs confirms it. She had wet the bed.

 

“They are definitely going to send you back now stupid!” Skye tells herself while she is stripping the bed. She is used to hiding her accidents from the nuns and the other kids. She just washes it over night then puts it back on the bed before every one is up the morning.

 

She walks down the stairs and then remembered that one, her top is still wet and two, she doesn’t know how to work their washer. Skye walked into the kitchen to try and find it when the light is switched on and Leo is now stood behind her.

 

Skye thinks she might cry.

 

“Oh Skye give me those – is your top wet?”

 

Skye just nods.

 

“Okay do you mind wearing one of mine while these are washing?”

 

Skye shakes her head.

 

Leo hands her one of his robot sleep shirts and tells her to wait there. He goes and puts the sheets in the washer then leads Skye back up into the bathroom.

 

“If I start the shower you can wash your legs and I’ll go and stick your top in the wash”

 

Skye just nods again. So Leo bends down and looks Skye straight in the face.

 

“My first night here I was so scared I could sleep so I went down stairs to find Natasha sat on the sofa and she got me milk and cookies – would you like to do the same?”

 

Skye had little tears falling but Leo catches them “yes please” she eventually replies.

 

Skye washes her legs then goes down stairs to meet Leo. He already has their jungle cups out and was pouring the milk. Leo turned to grab the cookies and they went to sit in the living room.

 

Skye sits closer to Leo so there were only about 5 inches between them so they could share the cookies.

 

“Do you want to talk about why your up?”

 

“I…I… had a nightmare”

 

“Oh….. monsters?”

 

“You could say he was a monster….”

 

Leo couldn’t bare it, she looked so said when talking about ‘him’.

 

“Skye you are safe now – Ill protect you I promise. I love you and you are my little sister so you can trust me with anything… any time you want to talk or just want a hug tell me, Okay?”

 

Skye likes Leo, she has the same warm feeling when she is with him as when she is with Mel.

 

“Leo? Can have that hug now?”

 

Leo pulls Skye onto his lap and wraps his arms around her middle. Skye rests her head on his shoulder and she can feel the sleep engulfing her. She thinks she loves this house, loves she elephant and she thinks she loves the Coulsons.

 

Leo goes to moves but Skye tenses.

 

“No don’t leave!”

 

“I was just moving to lie down and grab a blanket. Or would you prefer to go up to my room? You can sleep in yours because its got no sheets.”

 

“Can we stay here? Feel safe here…”

 

“Then here it is”.

 

Leo lays down and Skye is beside him with her head on his heart listening to the solid beat. Leo runs his fingers over her back and the touch lulls her into a sleep.

 

“You are safe now little one”

 

Leo kisses the top of her head and lets sleep take him aswell.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, So sorry I've taken so long to put a new chapter up, sorry its short but i hope you like it...

Melinda’s internal alarm clock goes off so she knows it’s about 5:30 and it’s time for tai chi. Looking at the clock it does in fact say 5:29 so she carefully climbs out of bed and gets into her training gear. She decided before getting her tea that she would check on Skye. Popping her head into her little girls room she finds an empty room and a bare bed. _‘Oh no, she must have had an accident – did she strip her bed?’_ Mel remembers seeing Leo’s room open so maybe he helped her this morning? Entering the living room she could have cried at the sight before her. Leo and Skye both asleep on the sofa, snoring softly. She snaps a few pictures before going into the kitchen to make her tea.

“That smells good!”

Mel didn’t even hear Leo until he was right behind her. She was so glad at least one of her children appreciated a fine brew of tea.

“Morning sweetie, would you like some?” She says gesturing to the kettle.

“Yes please, Skye is like a hot water bottle but the living room can get kinda cold!”

“Speaking of Skye, did you change her sheets this morning? Is that why you two were down here so early?”

Leo got up to get Skye’s sheets out of the washer

“Actually Skye had already stripped the bed and was downstairs before I found her. She was crying and wet so I sent her to wash and change while I put this stuff in the wash – then we had milk and cookies and laid on the sofa”

Melinda smiled at the course of events – Leo was more like Natasha than she ever realised. “Like Natasha did for you your first night here… Thank you Leo! I’m glad that she trusts at least one of us here.” Melinda pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

“Are you kidding mom? That little girl hangs off every word you say. It was so obvious that she would fit in here for the moment Dad told me her name!”

“Your such a good boy Leo, love you”

“Love you too mom”

Melinda goes down into the basement to start her tai chi and Leo returns to the living room and sits next to Skye’s sleeping form and starts to read. About an hour later Skye starts to wake. Blinking her eyes open she remembers everything that happened last night. Wetting the bed. Dirty sheets. Crying in front of Leo. Milk and Cookies. Cuddles with Leo. The last two things weren’t too bad but that didn’t matter.

“Hey little one – are you awake?” Leo was now closing his book and looking at her. Her thumb makes it’s way to her mouth.

“Yes… I sowwy ‘bout last night. I go upstairs and get out of your top now”

Leo watches her rub the sleep out of her eyes and stand up. _‘Wow, Skye sounds a lot younger right now – is that because she just woke up?’_

“It’s okay Skye – personally I think you look quite cute in that top, maybe you can keep it. You don’t need to say sorry about last night either – what are big brothers for!”

Skye just plays with the bottom of the top – she does really like it and it smells like Leo – that same ‘homey’ smell Melinda has. “Are you sure cos you can ‘ave it back” She said around her thumb.

“I am positive! Actually I would be honoured if you would keep it because not many people like my clothes… but anyway the more important question is… do you want pancakes or cereal for breakfast?”

Leo swoops forward and picks her up – she only tenses for a minute before relaxing into his shoulder and letting him carry her to the kitchen.

“I’ve never had pancakes before…”

“Never had pancakes?!? Well my little one that will have to change!” Leo says as he sits her on the side and starts to put on an apron. Something flips in Skye’s stomach when he calls her ‘my little one’ – she never been anyone’s ‘little one’ before. She’s only ever been the annoying foster kid or the needy brat. She liked it here. The Coulson’s, even Phil, treated her like a person. But then again she’s had other foster homes that have been like this but then they changed and she had only been here one night so they could change too. However what’s to stop Skye enjoying this home while she is still here?

Leo has now go all the ingredients on the side and was about to crack some eggs when Phil came into the room in Captain America Pyjamas and huge grin on his face. Skye instantly took her thumb out of her mouth and Leo could have sworn he saw her age three years mentally.

“Good morning you cheeky monkeys. Now Skye I hope your not letting Leo make you pancakes – everyone knows I make the best chocolate chip pancakes in the world!”

Skye could tell Phil was joking so she laughed and put one of the blueberries Leo had given her in her mouth and said “Well I’ve never had pancakes but I do like blueberries very much and I’m usually not allowed chocolate so…” Her confidence running out by the end of the speech _‘I hope Phil isn’t mad..’_

Phil did a huge belly laugh and grabbed the chocolate chips out of the fridge. “Well my little star I think chocolate chip pancakes are the perfect way to start the day so you can decide which you like best – Blueberries or chocolate”

“You mean you are going to make both?” Skye questioned.

This time Leo answered. “Of course Skye how will you choose other wise, are you ready old man… on your marks, get set, GO!”

Skye just sat on the counter top watching both men make their pancakes. Every now and then Phil would give her some chocolate chips and grin at her. The chips did taste really good but she’s not sure how good they will taste in a pancake. She could smell them now – they smelt amazing and her tummy rumbled with hunger. Leo lifted her off the counter and spoke to her.

“Can you go and get mom from the basement? I’m sure she wouldn’t want to miss the competition”

As she went down to the basement she could hear Phil saying that it was unfair because Melinda LOVED blueberry pancakes. When Skye reaches the bottom of the basement stairs she could see Melinda swaying with her eyes shut and moving her arms really slowly. _‘She looks beautiful’_ Skye thinks. Melinda opened her eyes to find Skye sat on the bottom step watching her.

“Hi sweetie, I saw you sleeping with Leo this morning – you know you can always come and get us in the middle of night if you need us but I am glad that you let Leo help you.”

Skye didn’t really want to talk about it again so she pointed up stairs and said “Leo and Phil are making pancakes but they both said theirs were better so now they are having a competition… I’m the judge – they said to come and get you! You can be a judge too!”

“Come on then munchkin – let me guess, is Phil making chocolate chip pancakes?” Melinda was now following Skye back up the stairs.

“Yes, how you know?” Skye said stopping at the top step and tilting her head to the side.

“Because, my baby girl, you have chocolate all around your mouth and Phil is known for bribing the judge” Melinda says as she scoops Skye into her arms and wipes the chocolate from her mouth. They enter the kitchen and there is flour everywhere. Melinda makes a frown with her face and Skye thinks she’s going to shout but then she just turns and looks at Skye and says “Looks like the boys had fun with out us”.

Phil and Leo are trying to clear up and serve the pancakes before Melinda can be mad. Once they are sat at the table there is two big plates in the middle of the table – one with blueberry pancakes and one with chocolate chip pancakes. Both Skye and Melinda take one bite of each type of pancake before making their decision. “Phil I love you but Leo’s pancakes are so much better…” Melinda gives Leo a wink and Leo pokes his tongue out at Phil – that makes Skye laugh and Melinda roll her eyes.

“I like Phil’s because I like chocolate and that way everyone wins because you have one point each!” Skye says while putting another forkful of pancake in her mouth.

“That’s a very nice idea Skye thank you! Now lets eat up before they get cold” Phil grinned at her and put another chocolate pancake on her plate.

She had eaten two and a half pancakes and three handfuls of blueberries before she was full up. Melinda said they were going to go shopping today, Skye didn’t really want them spending more money on her but she didn’t want to argue so she stayed quiet.

After breakfast Melinda sent both Skye and Leo upstairs to get dressed, Melinda helped Skye get into her only t-shirt and shorts and then went back downstairs. This time Melinda didn’t flinch (or at least noticeably flinch) at the sight of Skye’s bruises. Melinda just rubbed her fingers over the lines on her arm and places a gentle kiss over the mark of a not so gentle act.

Downstairs everyone gets in the car; they were going to drop Phil and Leo off at the food store then Melinda and Skye were going to go to the mall to pick some new clothes for her. On the way there Skye thinks about the great morning they had. Waking up cuddled with Leo and TWO types of pancakes. She really likes how nice Phil was this morning, maybe he wasn’t mad about last night. Skye still wasn’t sure why Melinda and Phil wanted to buy her new clothes…

 

_‘I don’t deserve this – I’m Nobody, I’m broken…’_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took such a long time to update! Thank you for the comments! Glad you guys like it -hope you enjoy this chapter too!

As it turns out the food store Phil and Leo were going to be right opposite the mall. Melinda said they only go food shopping there when they need buy lots or if they need specifics, and Mel said there are these amazing biscuits that they can only get from this store. Secretly Skye thinks it because they need to buy more ‘kiddie’ food but she isn’t about to argue with them. Phil said that him and Leo would meet them at ‘that’ store. Apparently Melinda knows that what means but Leo looks just as confused as Skye.

 

After dropping them off Mel parked the car as close to the mall as possible then they went inside. Skye forgot how busy malls are; she can’t remember the last time she went to one. She thinks it was with her fourth foster family and they had promised her a toy for doing so well at her first day at school. Her foster siblings broke that toy two days are that trip.

 

As Melinda weaves through the crowd Skye keeps a tight grip on Mel’s hand. That is, until she sees Peter and his gang. Skye stops, frozen in place. She didn’t even feel the tears falling down her face until Melinda picked her up, wiped them away with her sleeve and brought them over to the nearest bench.

 

“What’s wrong baby girl?”

 

“M’sorry”

 

“Honey, don’t be upset, what’s wrong?”

 

“The… the… boy who pushed me when you found me… he’s here… pweese Melinda… can we go the other way? Pweeese…”

 

Melinda looks and sees the boys, laughing on the bench outside the shop they need to go in. They’ve got to be no older than fourteen yet Skye is shaking and is pretty much having a panic attack over these bullies.

 

“Skye, while you are with me, they cannot hurt you. If we walk past them th..”

 

“NO! Melinda please, no…”

 

Skye is breathing rapidly. Melinda has only ever seen three people have such severe panic attack but Skye’s seem so much worse. With Nat she got angry, with Bobbi she went really quiet and played with her hair, Leo… Leo just laughed. He did that nervous laugh that you just can’t control. On many occasions these laughing fit led to him passing out or crying. But Skye, she just full on out the gate just cries. But it’s not crying for attention, it is genuine fear, uncontrollable crying. Skye reminds Melinda of one of her other children’s friends. Skye still hasn’t calmed down so once again Melinda took Skye’s hand and placed it on her chest.

 

“Okay, okay we wont go past them but first you have to copy my breathing. Okay? One… Two… Three…”

 

Skye finally calmed down so they got up off the bench and walked toward the coffee shop. Luckily it was pretty empty so Melinda let Skye have a look at the cupcakes while she lined up. When she got closer to the front of the line Melinda asked which one she wanted and Skye said that she didn’t want one. Skye thought if she didn’t draw any attention to herself again maybe Melinda wouldn’t take her back for embarrassing her in the shop.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want the blue one? It looks so scrumptious I might even get that pink one!”

 

At this point the older lady behind the counter decided to step in.

 

“Oh that one is my favourite and you are very pretty young lady! Do you like chocolate?”

 

Skye ran behind Melinda but nodded. The lady carried on.

 

“Well you are in luck! That one is our last chocolate one but if you don’t want it maybe your mommy will get the pink one and I’ll accidently leave the blue one on the plate… Silly me – I’m always forgetting where I put my cupcakes”

 

With that, she gives Skye a small wink and puts two cupcakes on a plate and hands them to Melinda. They pay and move to sit down at the two seat table.

 

“Thank you” Melinda whispers to the lady.

 

“Your daughter looked too cute and too polite not to have a cupcake”

 

With that Mel watches Skye sit down and eye up the cupcake until she finally picks it up and takes a small bite.

 

It’s not long until they’ve both eaten their cupcakes and are ready to leave. Before they exit Skye goes up the counter and speaks softly and quietly to the lady.

 

“Thank you very much for the cupcake. It was very good and you are extremely nice.”

 

“You are most welcome young lady.”

 

Melinda watches her walk away and they exit the shop together. Melinda then askes Skye if she would prefer to walk or be carried, Skye slowly lifts both hands in response. Once Skye is securely on her hip Melinda wanted to understand what went on her newest daughters mind.

 

“That was very good of you to say thank you to that lady. You are a very polite and sweet girl Skye – I’m so lucky to have you as my daughter”

 

Skye just rested her head on Melinda’s shoulder and started to play with her hair at the back. She shut her eyes, put her thumb in her mouth and took a deep breath before replying.

 

“People aren’t very nice to me so I like to say fank you when people are. I don’t fink your lucky but fank you for sayin so”

 

“Baby I am so lucky and I think everyone should be nice to you!”

 

Melinda turns to see Skye asleep on her shoulder. This is the only time Mel is happy that Skye is small and light for her age. She goes to the children’s store and started to pick up stuff. 15 sets of underwear, 10 tops, 10 trousers/shorts and 5 dresses. As she is looking for pyjamas Skye starts to stir and the first thing she says is…

 

“I wike the wobot ones… then I can be wike Weo”

 

Melinda’s heart just melts. She is so happy Skye has taken a liking to Leo. Maybe there’s hope for her yet.

 

“Then the robot ones it is! I need you to look at these and see if you like them, we can take another look around and see if there is anything else you like”

 

After another hour of trying on and looking around they added another 3 t-shirts and one white shirt so that, as Skye put it, her and Melinda could be ‘twinsies’. Once they paid and Skye thanked Melinda three times they dropped the bags back to the car and went in search of Phil and Leo. It wasn’t until they were right outside that Skye realised where they were.

 

“Mel we’re not going in there are we?”

 

“Well that was the plan sweetie, every little girl deserves all the toys she could wish for and seen as you’ve got none we thought we’d buy to some to get you started”

 

“But when you send me back then who will play with them? You don’t need to spend that much money on me, I already have my elephant, I’m sure Phil wont like you buying me all these things.”

 

“Well if you look over there you will see a very excited Phil and Leo fighting over an Iron Man mask and beside them a cart full of toys which I am 100% certain are not for them”

 

Skye struggles to get down off of Melinda’s hip and runs to where Leo has finally got the mask out of Phil’s hands and now has it on. Phil is the first to notice her.

 

“How’s my little star doing? We have lots of toys in here but if you don’t like any of them we can take them out”

 

They spend another hour in here with Skye taking a lot out but not putting a lot in. In the end they had an unspoken rule that if Skye looked interested – it went into the basket. Skye soon clocked on though so she started voluntarily putting things in. By the end Skye had three types of Barbie, a big box of colouring pencils and three stuffed toys to join her elephant that is still to be named. To be particular the toys were the three kittens from The Aristocats, Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse. The three kittens were not allowed in the bag as apparently the kittens were ‘ever so hungry’ according to Skye and they just had to have some of the ice-cream that Phil just promised – much to Melinda’s annoyance.

 

While sat in the ice-cream parlour Skye took turns ‘feeding her kittens’ and then her self. She made it very clear that they all had to share and that only good children share. Leo and Phil are in the midst of a debate between which is better chocolate or strawberry and all Melinda can do is look at her family and think how lucky she is.

 

On the way to the house Skye fell asleep and stayed asleep as Melinda carried her into the house and put her into her bed. Melinda tucked all three kittens and her elephant under Skye’s arms and left the room quietly. She went down stairs to help Leo and Phil packed the shopping away. Once it was all away Melinda checked her voicemail.

 

_“You have one voicemail._

_Hi mom it’s me, have I got a baby sister yet? I want a little one to snuggle with and Leo just doesn’t cut it anymore. Joking, I love him, love you all, I miss you so much! I’m coming home in a couple days but it feels like such a long time! Right I’m going to go but I’ll see you soon! Bye…_

_End of Messages”_

Melinda couldn’t contain her excitement. She loved it when her girls came home, Bobbi wasn’t due for another week but Nat was coming home, Leo and Skye were here and in a week everyone will be together.

 

“Nat will be here in a couple of days!” Melinda said to her boys in the kitchen.

 

“Oh yes! I miss her! Ahhhh… Don’t tell her I said that. She’ll never let me live it down” Leo said quietly.

 

“Aww, I’ll make sure she’s got her towels and her bed is made” Phil said excitedly.

 

As if Leo and Melinda were thinking the same thing Leo said softly “Nat’s gonna love Skye! She’s like a mini Nat as it is! I think it might comfort Skye to know Nat grew up okay after everything she went through and that so will she.”

 

“Oh Leo, you grew up too quickly! Skye knows all three of you were adopted and I think she takes comfort in the fact you grew up okay too kiddo”

“Thanks mom”

 

Leo pulled Mel into a rib crushing hug, once released Melinda starts to make dinner. Chicken fajitas are her speciality. Skye woke about half and hour before dinner and made her way downstairs trailing all three kittens and her elephant behind her. Leo picks her up and Phil notices that she only slightly tenses at the action. Progress.

 

Once they were all finished Melinda decides to share the good news with Skye.

 

“So Skye, you’re going to meet one of your sisters in a couple of days. Nat’s coming back from college and she is extremely excited to see you!”

 

All the colour seems to drain from her face.

 

“i…i…in a couple of days? Okay… may I be excused?”

 

Mel put her hand over Skye’s to stop it from shaking.

 

“Skye, you have nothing to worry about honestly she’ll love you!”

 

“Thanks Melinda – Please may I be excused, I am really tired…”

 

“Of course you can baby – do you want a bath?”

 

“No thank you but…”

 

“What honey?”

 

“Could you come and tuck me in…. I mean you don’t have to… nevermind…. I’m going to bed now, night!”

 

With that Skye rushes up the stairs- obviously Melinda follows her. Melinda watches her go to get undressed then she remembers that Skye needs her new pyjamas so she grabs the bag and walks in the room.

 

“Don’t forget to put your new pj’s on!”

 

Skye jumps at the sound of her voice.

 

“Oh yeah, thanks Mel, sorry about downstairs…”

 

“Skye, I’m glad you’re asking me what you need. It’s good! You don’t have to be scared to ask you know”

 

“Thank you….”

 

Skye is now dressed and is hopping into bed. Skye laid down and tucked in all her toys – finally Melinda tucked Skye in and she kissed her on the forehead.

“Love you Skye”

 

“Night Melinda”

 

Melinda wasn’t sure if she heard correctly but as she walked out she could have sworn she heard Skye talking to her ‘kittens’.

 

“Now you guys have to be good, we like it here and we can’t mess it up ‘kay? We don’t want ‘nother trip like the….garage… again….”

 

And with that Skye was asleep.

 

* * *

 

Leo is down stairs when his mobile rang.

 

_‘Leo: Hey Jemma, you know my new sister I was telling you about yesterday, my baby sister, well we went shopping today and she got aristocat teddies and she’s so cute you have to meet her and.._

_Jemma: Leo breathe! She sounds amazing! I can’t wait to meet her. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?_

_Leo: Yes! 100%! Do you wanna have dinner here? Is you mum still out of town?”_

_Jemma: Yeah, she’s out for another week but.._

_Leo: Jem I thought you said she’d be home in a couple of days?_

_Jemma: She had to stay longer – the conference was extended._

_Leo: You cant stay on your own for another week! I didn’t like the idea of you on your own for 4 days let alone another week. You’ll bunk here with me! I’ll clear it with mum I’m sur…._

_Jemma: No it’s fine, that’s sweet but you mum doesn’t need me bothering her. I’ll be fine._

_Leo: Nope! I’m having none of it! I’ll see you tomorrow- pack a bag! Night Jem, Bye._

_Jemma: Bye Leo.’_

Leo rushes into the kitchen and starts to, loudly, speak to his parents.

 

“Mum, Dad, can Jemma stay here a couple nights? Her mum’s out of town again and I really don’t want her staying alone again”

 

Both Phil and Melinda give each other a knowing look then Phil responds.

 

“Jemma is always welcome here you know that! She knows that too – I hope. I presume you two will share a room?”

 

“Yeah Dad if that okay? I hate the fact her mums always out I’m worried about her.”

 

This time Melinda replies –

 

“Leo we love Jemma and she is here 90 percent of the time anyway. So while we are talking about her – are you and Jemma…. Friends? Or could you possibly be more than fri…”

 

“I get it! And I don’t know…”

 

“Okay it was just a question”

 

“Good – night mum, night dad”

 

“Night kiddo”

 

Once Leo is upstairs he lays down and considers his bestfriend and how much he… well… how much he loves her.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long wait between chapters - i find it really hard to sit down and write a full chapter in one sitting. Hope you enjoy!

Skye tossed and turned until she finally came to. She looked over at the little clock that Phil had put by her bed – it said 5:47. She knew she wasn’t getting back to sleep anytime soon so she got up, grabbed Marie and her elephant after deciding the other two were still asleep, and went downstairs. Phil and Leo could be heard snoring across the landing but Skye wasn’t sure where Melinda was. _‘Oh yeah, Mel does her wavy hand thing in the morning’._ Slowly creeping to the basement steps she sat at the top watching Melinda doing the same moves as yesterday but in a different order. Melinda knows Skye is there but she waits until she can see Skye fidgeting until she says anything.

 

“You my little one seem to be an early riser like me”

 

Skye jumped at the sound of her voice but for once it wasn’t a ‘fear for you life’ jump, it was more of a ‘wasn’t expecting it’ jump.

 

“I worked out if you get up early enough at St Agnes then you _actually_ get a warm shower instead of a cold one – I guess the habit just stuck I guess..”

 

Skye didn’t mention about the nightmares and how they come back every night – ‘ _Melinda doesn’t want to know about them anyway’_ she tells herself. Melinda wasn’t sure her daughter was telling the truth but she figures that Skye will tell her eventually.

 

“What would you like to do? Do you want breakfast now or would you prefer to watch some TV first? I have 15 minute of tai chi left then I will join you”

 

Skye mulled the question over in her mind until she reached a decision.

 

“Pweese could I stay and watch you instead? If you don’t want me to though I can leave… I don’t wanna be in the way”

 

“Of course you can watch – maybe one day when your older I’ll teach you and we can do it together”

 

Skye nodded and settled her self back into the step with her teddies on her lap. Melinda continued her tai chi until her routine was finished. Once complete, they both went back upstairs into the kitchen. Melinda poured Skye some of the orange juice they bought yesterday and they want sat on the sofa.

 

“Melinda?”

 

“Yes Skye”

 

“Can you stay with me and watch some TV?”

 

Melinda smiled and placed a hand on Skye’s cheek. “I’d love to honey, by the way one of Leo’s friends is going to come and stay with us for a couple of days because her mum is out of town – is that okay with you?”

 

Skye couldn’t help but think why was Melinda asking her if it was okay? It’s their house after all. But then she remembered another part of Melinda’s question.

 

“She? Is it Leo’s girlfriend?”

 

Melinda just laughed ‘ _Skye is such a quick thinker’_

“Nope, she is just Leo’s best friend- they do everything together – pretty inseparable really”

 

“What does in-seb-erab-able mean?”

 

“Inseparable honey, and it means you can’t split them apart – they just love to be with each other”

 

“Oh – I wish I had a best friend like that… but I’m never anywhere long enough to make friends like that”

 

Melinda’s heart just broke in two, again, at the sound of the disheartened girl in front of her.

 

“Well once you go to school in a couple of weeks you’ll make a new friend – maybe you’ll have a cool nickname like Leo and his best friend – all the people at school call them FitzSimmons”

 

“Yeah maybe…”

 

 

8 am and Leo’s alarm goes off but he just hits snooze and rolls over. It’s not until he remembers he has a little sister that he loves and best friend that is coming to stay for a week.

 

He send opens his phone and sends Jemma a text.

 

_*Hi Jem – Let know when your up then I’ll walk round to get you ;) xx*_

Leo quickly got out of bed and was just about to brush his teeth when his phone vibrated.

 

_*Hey Leo – I am starving… do you think your Mum would mind you making some of your amazing pancakes? I’ve been craving them all morning ;) xoxo*_

 

Leo knows Jemma’s mum works really hard to provide for them since her Dad died but she can be so busy that she forgets to do basic things like doing the shopping or the laundry. The worst part is Jemma tries really hard not to draw attention to it so Leo knows this is her way of saying there isn’t much food in the house.

 

_*Of course Jem – Skye helped yesterday and said Dad’s were better but she only said that so that we both won our little contest xx*_

He practically got an answer straight away.

 

_*Well your Dad’s pancakes are chocolate so what little kid wouldn’t like them – but if you had pancakes yesterday you don’t have to make them again – I don’t really mind!! xoxo*_

_*You know me, I could have pancakes everyday for breakfast – I’m leaving my house in 5 minutes so make sure your bag is packed and ready to go_ _J xx*_

_*Okay cool, I’ll see you then xoxo*_

Leo got dressed and went downstairs hoping to catch her mother before she went for her morning shower. Instead of having to trek around the house looking for his mother he found both her and Skye on the sofa watching TV which was a nice surprise seen as Melinda normally does anything to get out of watching kids TV. Although when he thinks about it – for the first couple of weeks, both Melinda and Phil would sit and watch anything with him if he asked – it was kind of a trust and bonding thing. It made him not be as nervous about asking for the things he wanted.

 

“Morning Ladies” Leo said with a little chuckle. Both Melinda and Skye looked around and laughed too.

 

“Good morning, Leopold” Melinda shot him a devious look as she knows he doesn’t like his full name.

 

“Leo will you watch TV with us? Melinda said we will make breakfast after this show has finished!”

 

Leo’s heart warmed at the fact Skye wanted his to be involved so he went over and ruffled her hair.

 

“In ten minutes little one – I have to go and get my friend first then I’ll come and maybe if mum says yes, I’ll teach you properly how to make pancakes”

 

Skye tensed, just for a second but Leo still noticed, so he went round and sat beside her putting Marie on his lap and stroking her.

 

“Don’t worry – she is super nice and she will love you! And if your really worried show her you teddies – I thing she will find one VERY interesting in particular” Leo gave her a cheeky wink and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Leo, tell Jemma to bring EVERYTHING this time – I don’t care if she argues about being in the way! We can’t have a repeat of last month where she didn’t bring all the books she needed for her homework ‘cause she thought she’d already brought too much”

“I try and tell her that but she still doesn’t listen. At least last time I convinced her to leave spare toiletries and clothes here for when she has an impromptu stay- see you later guys” And with that Leo was out the door.

 

“Is Jemma nice Melinda, cause I’d really hate it if she didn’t like me, is there anything I shouldn’t say? I’ve only ever met one Jemma and she was really nice but I think she was being nice cause she felt sorry for me…”

 

Skye was now facing Melinda stroking Marie just as Leo was doing not 2 minutes ago.

 

“Jemma is lovely! The best friend Leo could ever have – they’ve been friends for ages and ages. Jemma’s dad died when she was 12 but Leo was there for her and she has been there for him when he needed it too!”

 

“Okay so don’t talk about dad – anything else?”

 

“Nope – Jemma loves to talks about everything, a bit like Tasha, so I’m sure you’ll love her! Now shall we get everything ready for pancakes?”

 

Skye nodded and Melinda swept her up and into the kitchen.

 

* * *

Leo got to Jemma’s door just as she was coming out. She looked tired a little pale She was next to the little travel suitcase with monkeys on it that Leo has bought her for Christmas three years ago. 

 

“Are you sure it is okay with Mel and Phil that I stay?”

 

Jemma just gave him a look of ‘don’t be stupid’.

 

“I think their exact words were – Jemma is always welcome and she is here 90 percent of the time anyway…”

 

Jemma rolled her eyes and gave a small but meaningful smile.

 

“Okay – thanks”

 

At this point Leo could see Jemma was having trouble lifting the case and got out of breath by the time she got to the bottom of the steps.

 

“Give me your case Jem – you can barely walk let alone carry a case. When was the last time you had a decent meal? Or a decent night sleep?”

 

She didn’t make eye contact with him but did hand Leo the case and start to walk in the direction of his house. Leo catches up to her and slips his free hand into hers.

 

“Well, extra pancakes for you then and we will take a nap later – sound good?"

 

“Thanks Leo”

 

They continue to talk hand in hand in silence until they reach the Coulson House and Jemma walks in first knowing Mel and Phil don’t mind. Leo puts Jemma’s case at the bottom of the stairs and goes into the kitchen with Jemma following behind still hand in hand.

 

“Little one this is…”

 

“SKYE?! Is that you?”

 

Skye whips her head from behind Melinda when she hears the well-know voice.

 

“Jemma? Your Leo’s best friend? Oh my gawwd I’ve missed you!”

 

Leo and Melinda exchange confused looks until Jemma explains.

 

“I used to go into Skye’s school and help with reading and before we knew it I’d be spending hours after school at the orphanage with her!”

 

Leo jumped in before Jemma could get carried away.

 

“So we had that tutoring task you got pair with Skye? Well that explains a lot about why you liked it so much and why you carried on– I mean you’re adorable Skye, who couldn’t love you!”

 

Skye just looked between all three of them – with a big smile.

 

“Jemma I didn’t know you weren’t s’pposed to be wiv me for that long – thank you!”

 

Jemma picked her up and it hurt both Leo and Melinda just a little bit to see that she didn’t flinch at Jemma’s touch like she did theirs. But that was probably because she had months to trust her.

 

“Obviously Leo didn’t recognise the name cause the last time I spoke to him about you, you were going by the name Daisy – Why did you decide on Skye?”

 

“Cause it sound more tougher than Daisy!”

 

Melinda giggled at Skye’s choice of words but didn’t comment on the mistake – instead she said –

 

“Well I think Skye is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl”

 

Melinda can see Jemma swaying next to Skye and her eyes drifting shut just a little bit. Skye wasn’t sure how to take the compliment so instead she turned to Leo.

 

“Do you wanna come and wake Phil with me? Mel said the best way is cuddles but I think it needs two of us!”

 

“Sure thing little one – get on my back and we’ll go up now”

 

Once they’re out of the kitchen Melinda goes round puts a hand up to Jemma’s cheek – Jemma burrows into the warmth.

 

“Honey – I’ll be extremely angry at you if you let your self get in this state again – it looks like you haven’t eaten or slept in days. Please come and see us if you are like is! Both me and Phil love you as if you were a daughter so it breaks my heart to see you like this – after breakfast your going up to Leo’s room and going to sleep for a few more hours – okay?”

 

Jemma puts her arms around Mel’s waist and breathes in the comfort she is giving her. It’s not that her own mum isn’t comforting it’s just she’s away a lot and Mel is always there for her like her own mum used to be. Before her dad died that is.

 

“Thanks Mel” She whispered.

 

“By the way – I tutored Skye for 2 years and she had 3 foster families and this is the happiest I’ve ever seen her! She likes is here – and I am SO glad she ended up here! You guys are just what she needs – A loving home where she knows it safe”

 

Melinda nodded and places a kiss on the top of Jemma head.

 

“Thank you Jemma – just remember that, biological or not, you have a family here too. And I am so glad Skye had you while she was in the system”

 

A little tear slipped out of her eye and Jemma tried to ignore the sinking feel in her stomach that her mum wasn’t coming back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its more Jemma than Nat and Bobbi right now but the idea popped into my head and i wanted to get it into the story before I forgot it again - Hope you liked it!


End file.
